Harry Potter and the New Moon
by PhelpsFan04
Summary: Harry finds out about a new girls at Hogwarts. Unfortunatley no one seems to know anything about her. But is she more than what she seems?
1. The Midnight Meeting

A/N: Hey everyone this was really supposed to be a prequel to my other story (For the Love of Fred) and I guess it still I just changed a few things...ah well have fun R/R and I don't own anything in this story except the mysterious girl in the common room :p m'kay bye

__

_Harry Potter and the New Moon  
__By: PhelpsFan04_

"Ow ow ow!"

Harry Potter clutched his hand to his forehead as he reached through the darkness for his glasses. He put them on and the dark Gryffindor dormitory came into focus. The only noise piercing the silence was Ron's muffled snores.

Harry stood up and made his way toward the staircase leading down to the common room. Tracing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead with his finger, he descended the staircase.

He wasn't sure if it was his scar or the dream that woke him. It had been a while since he'd had a dream that ended in his scar hurting. The dream had started off normal enough; he had been playing Quidditch with Ron and the other Weasley's. Then everything went black and Harry was floating through space toward the crescent moon. It seemed faded, not glowing as much as it should have been. Then there was a flash of green light and a bolt of lightning hit the moon, and Harry woke up, his scar burning.

Harry walked over to the dying embers in the fireplace and plopped down into his favorite squashy armchair. He sat there in silence for a while until a noise behind him made him jump.

"Whozair?" Harry asked, squinting into the darkness. His eyes fell upon a dark figure by the window.

As his eyes adjusted, Harry realized that the figure was a girl with long black hair reading by the moonlight that was flooding through the window. He had never seen her before.

"Who are you?" asked Harry cautiously as he stood up. The girl either didn't hear him or did but refused to respond.

Harry shrugged, and, knowing how it felt to want to be left alone, walked back up the stairs to his dormitory.

* * *

"I don't know who she is Harry! _Florous_!" Hermione crossed her arms as the parrot in front of her turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"You must know something about her, she's in your dormitory," said Harry, poking his parrot with his wand. It let out an odd hissing noise and turned blue.

Harry had just finished telling Ron and Hermione about the girl he saw in the common room the night before. He had neglected however, to tell them what he had been doing in the common room so late at night.

"Harry, I told you. She transferred her a few days ago. No one really knows anything about her. She goes to bed after everyone in the dorm is asleep and wakes up before anyone else. I don't think anyone's even talked to her." She looked over art Ron and rolled her eyes. His parrot kept biting him.

"OW! Bloody animal..." He looked at Hermione. "What?"

"If you would just stop bothering it long enough for it to stand still..._Florous_!"

Ron's parrot turned with a poof into a bouquet of daisies.

"Oh," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from the flowers which were humming softly. "Well Harry, if you're so curious about this girl why don't you go talk to her?" He pointed to a seat at the back of the transfiguration room. Sure enough, there was the girl, looking fondly at her bouquet of tiger lilies.

"I'm not going to talk to her, I don't even know her!" snapped Harry.

"Jeez, Harry, I was only making a suggestion." Ron stared at the girl. "In fact Harry, if I didn't know you were an only child, I'd swear you were related."

Harry looked back at the girl. Her hair was long, black, and messy. She was thin and had light skin and her eyes...

_Her eyes look like mine, _thought Harry.

"That's ridiculous Ron. Of course Harry is an only child, he's famous! I'm sure we would know if he had any living relations," spat Hermione.

"What, you mean besides the Dursley's?" asked Harry, taking his eyes off the girl.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and the students flooded towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, secluded form everyone else.

"Oh but Harry you never told us," said Hermione, helping herself to some roasted potatoes. "Why were you in the common room so late last night?"

"I was...er, I couldn't sleep," replied Harry. He want quite sure why he wasn't telling Ron or Hermione about his dream. He would eventually tell them, but for now he felt he wanted to keep it to himself.

"You really should start sleeping more, mate," said Ron, his mouth full of food. He swallowed, and then said, "Quidditch is starting soon."

"Yes and we wouldn't want our favorite seeker to fall asleep before winning us a match," came Fred Weasley's voice. He and his twin George sat down across from the three, both looking rather irked.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron, not looking up from the steak and kidney pie he was eating his way steadily through.

"We're a bit stuck, a case of Pranker's Block if you will," said Fred, putting his hand behind his head.

"How so?" asked Harry.

"We've been wanting to prank the Slytherin's for ages now, Flint's been asking for it, but we can think of anything good enough," sighed George.

"Why don't you give him those fake wands you guys have been working on?" suggested Ron.

"Naw, we've done that already, besides, Filtch nicked the rest of them after tried to eat the rubber mouse that one of them turned into," replied Fred

"Why not put a babbling draft in his pumpkin juice and follow him around all day shooting bat-bogey curses at him?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around to see who had spoken. It was the black haired girl from the common room.

Fred looked as if Christmas had come early.

"I don't know who you are but you're welcome to be my new best friend," he said smiling.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Harry.

But the girl walked away before Harry had gotten the chance to finish. As Fred and George got up to leave, Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione,

"I don't know who she is and I don't think she _wants_ anyone to know who she is."

"Women," Ron said, and he went back to eating his steak and kidney pie.


	2. Pure Fact

_Harry Potter and the New Moon_

_Chapter 2_

_By: PhelpsFan04_

A few days had passed since the night in the Common Room. Harry had had no more strange dreams and there was no sign of the mysterious girl except during classes. Besides, Harry had no time to think about mysterious girls when he had Quidditch practice three times a week.

"Fred! George! _Concentrate_! We're not going to beat Slytherin with that attitude!" yelled Oliver Wood across the Quidditch pitch. The twins stop doing loop-the-loops their broomsticks and looked over just in time to see Harry pull out of a spectacular dive, the golden snitch grasped tightly in his hand.

"Wonderful! Excellent practice team! Hit the showers."

Harry walked back up to the castle looking forward to just sitting by the fire, maybe play a game of wizards chess with Ron. He was just going up the marble staircase when Oliver Wood caught up with him.

"Nice practice today, Harry," he said. "We play like that all season and the Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it. I only hope Fred and George don't get to many detentions. They already got one each for hitting Marcus Flint in the back with a bat bogey curse."

That put something else in Harry's mind.

"Hey, Wood, d'you know anything about a new girl? She's in my year and nobody can seem to tell me anything about her."

Oliver thought to himself.

"Hmm...Tall girl, about your height? Black hair?"

"Yup," Harry nodded. "Know anything about her?"

"No, not really." (Harry's face fell.) "'Cept she'll give you a run for your money on a broomstick."

Harry looked up quickly.

"Yup, saw her flying the other day," continued Wood. "She seems very solitary, mind you. Not quite sure what model broomstick she's got, but man can that girl fly."

The two came to the portrait of the fat lady and climbed inside. Wood said something about having to map out a new chaser strategy and left for his dormitory. Harry went to join Ron and Hermione at a table in the corner.

"How was practice, Harry?" asked Hermione as she looked through her Charms notes.

"Fine," replied Harry absently.

"So I hear you're playing Slytherin first then," said Ron opening a chocolate frog and taking out the card. "Merlin! Merlin again!" He through down the card in disgust.

Harry laughed and sat down. Hermione started talking about homework and how far behind she was, while Ron complained about Snape.

"Do you realize that this is the second Hogsmeade detention he's given me? And just because I mixed up dittany and asphodel!"

The conversation turned to the Hogsmeade trip the next day and all thought of the mysterious girl was driven from Harry's mind.

Eventually, the common room emptied and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a solitary figure next to the window were the only ones left.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Harry woke up early. He lay in his four poster bed and thought about what he and Hermione would do in Hogsmeade. He really wished Ron were going. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being around Hermione it was just that she'd always start talking about school or complained about a particular piece of homework.

After a while, he got up and went downstairs to the common room. There he was met with a very strange sight.

Hermione was standing at one end of the common room holding a very angry Crookshanks. At the other end of the room, facing Hermione was a grey cat with green eyes. It was spitting and hissing. As Harry looked down he realized that the floor was covered in clumps of orange cat hair.

"Shoo! Get away from Crookshanks, he didn't do anything to you!" Hermione screamed at the cat.

"Piper!"

Harry dove out of the way just in time as a head of black hair flew past him down the stairs, closely followed by Fred and George.

The black haired girl ran over to the grey cat and knelt down beside it. Hermione shot the girl a look.  
"You keep that awful beast away from Crookshanks!" she yelled.

"Awful beast? Piper's a cat! What d'you call that thing?"

Hermione looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"C'mon, Hermione," Harry whispered. "Let's just go." He grabbed Hermione's arm and Crookshanks leapt lightly onto the floor and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Harry dragged a tearful Hermione out of the portrait hole and down the hall.

"What happened?" asked Harry as the pair walked down the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Well, I came downstairs and that...that _cat_ was attacking Crookshanks!" Hermione groaned. "And it was that _girl's_ cat too; I don't even know who she is! If she doesn't want people knowing who she is she isn't doing a very good job."

Hermione complained (as Harry expected her to) all the way down to Hogsmeade. She didn't stop complaining until she had downed her third glass of butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. She slammed her glass down. Harry jumped.

"So," she said, attempting to start normal conversation. "What is Snape making Ron do for detention?"

"Oh, I dunno. Lines or something," said Harry, happy that the conversation had turned to something he could talk about.

Harry and Hermione walked around Hogwarts for the rest of the day. They went into the shops, and paid a visit to the Shrieking Shack, saying hello to fellow Gryffindor's as they passed.

Tensions were high between houses what with the first Quidditch match of the season coming up. The first match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and the outcome of that match would determine the standings for the start of the season.

Eventually, the sky grew dark and Harry and Hermione returned to the castle for dinner.

There was no sign of Ron in the Great Hall so the pair sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating. Harry was about half way through his meal when his scar burned. He clapped his hand to his forehead and Hermione looked up.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Before Harry could answer her, Ron sat down.

"Hey Ron," said Harry, taking his hand off his forehead. "What'd Snape have you do in detention?"

"I had to scrub out all the old rusty cauldrons he keeps in the back room, the git. Like anyone even uses those!" He slammed a pork chop onto his plate. "But anyways Harry, about that girl. She's related to you I know she is! The resemblance is just too uncanny."

"Ron, for the final time, she is NOT related to me. Where did you see her anyways, shouldn't she have been in Hogsmeade?"

"She's not allowed, doesn't have a signed form; besides, she was serving detention today with Fred and George."

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"The bat bogey hex idea," said Ron matter-of-factly. "Although I hear Fred and George are gonna sneak her into Hogsmeade the same way they did you. I guess they like doing things for your family, Harry."

"Ron, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but as this is my third time saying it I'm sure you'll grasp the idea. _She is not related to me_!!"

"But Harry, she's got a scar; she's got a scar just like yours!" Ron yelled.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Hermione took a book out of her bag and began reading, attempting to drown out Ron and his crazy ideas with the solid fact in the text.

"You mean to tell me that this girl has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead? Yeah and flobberworms fly," said Harry, going back to eating his meal.

"Well it's not a lightning bolt; I'm not sure what it is but there is definitely something there!" said Ron, desperation in his voice.

"Ron, do you want proof that she is not related to me?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry stood up and grabbed Ron. They walked down the Gryffindor table until they found the girl who was sitting next to Fred and George. Harry tapped her on the back.

"Excuse me," he said as she turned around. "My friend here seems to think that there is some relation between us. Would you mind telling him that there is none?"

The girl seemed grimly satisfied by this statement.

"Actually, Harry, I am related to you. I'm Harriet, your sister."


	3. Seeking a Challenge

_Harry Potter and the New Moon_

_Chapter Three_

_By: PhelpsFan04_

Stunned silence followed this statement. The only ones who didn't look remotely surprised were Fred and George who had turned away from their meals to watch the conversation. Hermione, who had followed Harry and Ron to this side of the table, had a look of absolute disbelief on her face.

"M-my sister?" said Harry, his eyes now searching Harriet's face for something that would tell him that the girl was hoaxing him. "You can't be...you can't possibly be my sister." He looked to Fred and George for some sort of reassurance. Fred just shrugged.

"_Please_," said Hermione from behind Ron. "Everyone knows that Harry is an only child; you can't expect us to believe that complete rubbish, just because you want to be like Harry." Ron gave out a sort of stifled laugh.

Harriet looked taken aback.

"I want to be like Harry? Why would I want to _be_ like Harry?" she snapped.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" said Hermione, pushing Ron out of the way so she could talk clearly to the girl. "You make up this story to tell people so that you can get attention like Harry does."

"I do—you think that--The only people I've told are Fred and George, you think I want people crawling all over me, my name in the paper and my life story in every other bloody book in the world? Why would anyone want that kind of attention!?" shouted Harriet standing up. Heads in the Great Hall started to turn to see who was causing all the noise. Hermione drew herself up to full height.

"Well then why would you make up such nonsense? You know no one in the right mind would buy that for a second!"

"Um, excuse me Hermione?" said Fred who was still listening intently to the conversation. "George and I have no problem believing her."

Hermione looked at the twins carefully for a moment then sighed.

"Well I rest my case. No one in the right mind would believe that you were Harry's sister."

"Twin sister," muttered Harriet under her breath.

"Oh no," said Hermione. "Oh no, no, no, no. You are _not_ going around telling people _that_."

Harry, who had remained silent this whole time, finally spoke up.

"If you really are my sister than how come no one like Dumbledore has told me about you? And how could you just come here out of the blue with no one knowing who you are? That's not possible."

Harriet eyed Harry curiously.

"You know what, I'm not entirely sure. Why don't you find out that for yourself?"

And she stood up and left the Great Hall, her bag slung over her shoulder. Hermione watched her leave with a look of complete disgust on her face.

"_Honestly_, what people will come up with!" She looked over at Ron and elbowed him. He was staring absentmindedly at the exit of the Great Hall where Harriet had just been. "And thanks for backing me up, Ron." Hermione walked haughtily back to her seat at the Gryffindor table, followed by Ron who was protesting that he had been anything but helpful in Harriet and Hermione's argument.

Harry remained where he was and looked at Fred and George. George sighed and stood up.

"She has a lot of evidence to prove what she claims Harry," he said. "C'mon Fred, its six o'clock; we should be at the Quidditch pitch." Fred stood up and started following his twin out of the Great Hall. But before Harry could figure out why they were headed to the Quidditch pitch when practice wasn't until tomorrow, Fred shouted back to him.

"By the way Harry, if you were wondering why she was in the common room that one night...Her scar hurt."

And the two red-headed twins were lost in the sea of people headed out of the Great Hall for bed.

* * *

Hermione was complaining once again. 

"...And if anyone has the right to be mad it's you Harry, as if you need more attention."

But Harry wasn't listening. He and Ron were sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. Ron had a pillow pushed against his face and Harry was sitting with the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ open on his lap. This was the third time he had gone through it during Hermione's rant.

It was midnight and the twins hadn't returned to Gryffindor tower. Nor had Harriet. Harry had attempted to finish his homework but found it difficult to concentrate what with Hermione going on about the girl who was claiming to be his sister.

After a while Harry dozed off. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long...He was floating through space again, the moon in sight. Except this time he was falling away from the moon. He reached out and tried to get closer but the more he tried the farther away he got. Suddenly a flash of green light sent Harry spiraling into the darkness as he felt the imprint of his scar burn into his forehead. Harry jerked awake and his hand flung to his forehead as it gave another painful throb. He heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room. He turned to see who it was.

Harriet was standing at the foot of the staircase to the girls' dormitory, her hand on the railing and one foot on the first stair. Her other hand was clapped to her forehead. Feeling Harry's eyes on her, she quickly pulled her hand back and continued up the stairs.

Harry looked around the common room to find it empty except for Fred standing at the foot of the staircase to the boys' dormitories, looking pensively at the spot Harriet had just stood. Harry stood up. Fred looked over at him and smiled briefly before heading up the stairs to bed. Soon after, Harry followed.

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Ron sitting on the floor in front of his bed, his head resting in his hand. Harry sat up and put on his glasses.

"Ron," said Harry. Ron didn't respond and remained zoned out on the floor. "_Ron_."

"I'm sorry?" Ron jumped and looked up. "Oh, good morning Harry."

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, er...just uh, thinking," He replied, getting up quickly.

Harry shrugged and got out of bed. He dressed rapidly and went downstairs to the common room. There he and Ron met Hermione. She kept shooting reproachful glances at Harriet, who was sitting in a corner of the common room with Fred and George, holding Piper.

The trio made their way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. It was Sunday and the castle was quieter than usual. The only disturbance they met the on the way downstairs was Peeves, who was trying to take the arm off of the statue of Bolumus the Bold.

The three sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione began talking once again, of Harriet and the night before.

"There are so many rational explanations of why she could not possibly be your sister. I took the liberty of writing them all down." Hermione took a particularly long piece of parchment out of her bag. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Hermione," he mumbled so that only Harry could hear. Hermione consulted the list.

"First of all: she has an _American_ accent."

"So?" Harry said, spooning eggs onto his plate. Hermione put down the list.

"Harry," said Hermione, annoyed. "You're _British_. How could you possibly be related to her if she's American?"

"My whole family is British," said Ron putting down his fork. "But my aunt went to Ireland for a year and now she has an Irish accent. It could happen Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading the list.

"Second: although she does look a lot like you it is impossible for her to have a scar that is related to You-Know-Who's attack."

"And where does that theory come from?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Hagrid came and got you after You-Know-Who tried to kill you! Don't you think he would have brought Harriet with him too if he had seen her? It's just too unlikely! How could you believe her?"

"Wow, calm down Hermione," said Harry. "I never said I believed her I just want to know what reasons you have for writing these things down." Harry patted Hermione on the back. "But could you read it to me later? Only, I want to finish breakfast, I have a long Quidditch practice today."

Hermione nodded and put the list away. Ron sighed in relief and then turned to Harry.

"You should really talk to Wood about these weekend practices. Last time you had practice on a Sunday it was storming like mad outside and he kept you for nearly three hours."

Harry shrugged.

"I guess Wood just wants to be ready for when we play Slytherin."

* * *

Harry walked alone down to the Quidditch pitch, his Firebolt slung over his shoulder. He hoped Wood didn't keep them to long, he promised Hermione she could read him the list at lunch. Although Harry wasn't keen on the idea of hearing Hermione rant again, he wanted to see what reason she had for not believing Harriet. Personally, Harry didn't believe a word of it but Harriet had seemed so serious, he needed someone to tell him that it couldn't possibly be true.

He walked into the team room and stopped dead in his tracks. Harriet was sitting in between Fred and George on the bench against the wall. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were sitting on the bench opposite them. The three chasers were giving Harriet disdainful looks. Oliver Wood was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and an uneasy look on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Harry cautiously. "What is she doing here?"

"You're being challenged Potter," said Wood carefully.

"Challenged? Challenged for what?"

"You Quidditch position."

"I'm being challenged for seeker? By who?" Harry looked at Harriet. "By her?"

Wood nodded. Harry's Firebolt clattered to the ground.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Harry. He looked menacingly at Fred and George. "And you two! You've been helping her, haven't you? That's why the both of you have been going down to the Quidditch pitch at nights, to help her!"

Neither one of the twins could look Harry in the eye.

"Harry, she has every right to do this. Let's just get it over with, shall we?" Wood said and led the team and Harriet out onto the pitch. Angelina and Katie brought out the crate of Quidditch balls and set it down at Wood's feet. He opened it and removed the walnut sized golden snitch.

"Ok here's what we are going to do," he said, holding up the snitch. "I will release the snitch and the Bludgers. You must each try to catch the snitch. There will be no beaters."

"But just because you catch the snitch first doesn't mean you're the better seeker," protested Harry.

"Exactly," said Wood. "This is why I will be judging your performances. So, you would be better off flying well and not catching the snitch than catch the snitch and be unseated by a Bludger." Wood handed the snitch to George and then started undoing the straps that held in the Bludgers. When they came loose, they flew into the air and around the pitch.

"When I release the snitch, you will give it a ten second head start, and then begin," said Wood, taking the snitch back from George.

Harry stole a glance at Harriet's broomstick. A Nimbus 2000. _Good,_ thought Harry. _The Firebolt could easily outstrip a Nimbus. _

"Get ready now," said Wood. "I will release the snitch on the count of three. One..."

Harry and Harriet stood facing each other. A smirk played around Harriet's lips.

"Two..."

The pair mounted their brooms.

"Three." Wood let the snitch go. Before heading off into the stadium, the snitch circled in between Harry and Harriet. Harry watched it apprehensively.

"Nervous?" asked Harriet, her fingers going up to feel the flutter of the snitch's tiny wings.

Harry didn't respond, but kept looking at the snitch, ready for Wood to give the signal. Finally, the snitch flew off into the pitch and was lost.

"Ok....go!" shouted wood.

Harry was off like a flash. He flew quickly into the air and started circling the pitch. He saw Harriet fly toward the opposite end. Harry scanned the playing field for any sign of the snitch, but it was useless. The tiny golden ball was no where to be found. There was nothing Harry could do except wait for the snitch to appear. And hope that Harriet didn't spot it first.

"Harry! Look out!" Angelina Johnson screamed from the ground. Harry turned around just in time to duck a Bludger that was headed right for him. Harry sighed with relief but was taken by surprise again as Harriet whipped past him. He immediately turned his broom to follow hers.

_Wood _was _right, _Thought Harry. _She does fly well._

Harriet was turning her Nimbus almost effortlessly as she dodged the Bludgers that were being pelted toward her. Harry could faintly make out the snitch gliding along in front of her. She wasn't far behind. Harry sped up until he was even with Harriet's broom. Her hand was extended in front of her, reaching for the snitch.

Harry urged his broomstick faster and slowly pulled ahead of Harriet. He leaned forward and reached his hand out. He could feel the flutter of the wings on his hand and reached further. Just then, Harriet gave her broom an extra burst of speed and flew beside Harry, her hand inches away from the snitch.

The pair's broomsticks were so close to each other. They were neck and neck. Harry, who was so concentrated on caching the fluttering golden ball, forgot completely about the Bludgers. It was only when he heard the three chasers on the ground, screaming for him to look out that he looked up. But it was too late. The Bludger hit him in the side, causing him to fly off his broom and into Harriet. He made one last attempt to grab the snitch and managed to take hold of one of the wings as he and Harriet fell through the air.

They fell to the ground landing with a sickening thud. Harry lay on the cold ground, one hand in the air triumphantly holding the golden snitch. Harriet lay eagle-spread on the ground next to him, her broomstick a few feet away.

Fred, George, the three chasers, and Wood quickly ran over to the two.

"Who has the snitch?!" Katie yelled.

"Harry's got it, look," said Angelina, pointing at Harry's hand. Harry sat up panting. He looked back at Harriet, who was also breathing hard. She wasn't knocked out, but she kept her eyes closed tight.

"Wait a second," said Wood, going up and taking the ball from Harry. "Where is the other wing?" Harry, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia gathered around Wood to look at the snitch while Fred and George went to make sure Harriet was ok. Harry looked at the snitch and sure enough, one of the wings was missing.

"She's got it!" George yelled from where Harriet was laying. "Harriet's got the other wing!"

"But I caught the snitch!" shouted Harry. "I caught the whole thing, not just a wing!"

"Yes, Potter, you did catch the snitch," said Wood. "But there is no denying that she flew better than you did today. You were almost hit by a Bludger, and then the second time, unseated by one!"

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Wood," he said, almost desperately. "You can't just kick me off the Quidditch team!"

"I never said I was kicking you off. You're on reserve. For now," he said.

Completely appalled, Harry threw down his Firebolt and stormed off the pitch.


End file.
